A food processing device is a motorized domestic appliance for manipulating (e.g., chopping, slicing, dicing, shredding, grating, stirring, whipping, or blending) food items. Such an appliance includes a bowl with a removable lid. Food items are inserted into the bowl through a feed tube formed in the lid where they are cut by motor-driven cutting tool and collect in the bottom of the bowl. Some food processors also include an outlet on the bowl that guides the processed pieces of food into an outside bin, container, or other bowl.
Food processors typically come equipped with a number of interchangeable processing tools for slicing, shredding, mixing, or other food processing operations. One common cutting tool is a slicing blade or pair of slicing blades that rotate about an axis to process food items placed in the bowl. One common mixing tool is a stirring or mixing beater that includes one or more mixing elements to churn the food items within the bowl.